rai7fandomcom-20200213-history
Sex
Sex is a major part in this game. In RAI7, sex command represent as オルド, which means Orda. Player can have sex with other women in many ways. One of major target having sex, is to gain your children. Overview There are six sex types in game. However, this is not visible in game. You can only check sex type by checking .csv file. # "By feeling" type(きまぐれ型): Whether you can sex with her or not depends on random. # "By loyalty" type(忠誠度型): If her loyalty is more than 85, she will accept your sex invite. # "By diplomacy" type(君主の経験依存型): If your diplomacy is more than 61, she will accept your sex invite. # "Never" type(絶対させない型): Mostly she will refuse your sex invite. # "Always" type(欲情型): Mostly she will accept your sex invite. # "By absolute loyalty" type(極端忠誠型): If her loyalty is more than 95, she will accept your sex invite. Characters will not sex with someone she hates, even if her type is "Always". You can however, use some items or tricks to let her unconditional accept your sex invite. For items, you can use aphrodisiac(媚薬) which can let character unconditional accept your sex invite, or incense(全身性感香) which can make character become sex slave. For tricks, you can find women's weakness which can force her to accept your sex invite. Some events can change characters' sex type. As overlord If you as overlord have wife, she is the queen in your country. Her attitude on your sex invite however, still depends on her sex type. Any female characters who's not the Queen, must be concubine(妾) before having sex with them. In addition, you may encounter some events if you assign some characters: # If you assign any female characters whose husband serves your country, her husband will meet you, try to change your mind. If you still insist, his loyalty will get lower. By the way, a single concubine will not marry other officers. # If you assign your wife(That is, the queen), she will divorce. # If you assign your family member like mother or sister, she will not happy because it's an incest. # Depending on the character's attitude, the act of assigning her as concubine might lower her loyalty. For example, if that character's sex type is "Never", she will not be amused, says that is not the reason she serves here. Your character will refuse your sex invite if you don't meet her condition. You can still insist your decision, but that will decrease your character's loyalty. If you have male prisoners and your concubine's sex type is "Always", there is a random chance your concubine might offer herself to him, thereby recruiting him. When you try to hire a male prisoner, one of the options allows you to offer an unmarried concubine as bride in exchange for his service. Let's talk about prisoners: You can sex with female prisoners. Firstly, you need to change ana.txt: Find something looks like this: //捕虜にオルドコマンドを表示する off Then change off into on. Then open the game. You should see "オルド" option in prisoner tab. As officer As an officer, you can demand sex invite to any female characters you can meet, but female characters can also refuse that invite. You can still ignore her refuse and sex anyway. However, you may be arrested for your sexual assault. In addition, if the target's strength point is higher than yours, your attempt to assault will fail. Whatever the result is successful or not, the relationship between your target and you will become 5, which means unhappy. By chance, there're some rumours around a female character. If you received such rumour, you can talk with that character, then she will become your sex slave. NTR NTR, aka "ネトラレ", "寝取られ" in Japanese, means "Cuckold". Yes, as an officer, your wife can be taken by others. If you don't want it, turn "ネトラレ" option off in Options. Taken by faction leader If the following conditions matches, your faction leader may have sex with your wife against her will: # You are over 18 years old. # Your wife's age is between 14 and 49, and her country is the same as you. # Faction leader is more aggressive than generous. Later, she may tell you this and you storm off to confront him. However, your faction leader states that their sex is totally by free will, then play their sex record. Your wife is too shocked to remain her conscious. He finally wants you to let things go. You have the following options: *Top option: Accept the fact. Your faction leader will promote you. Your wife, however, will refuse to see you for a time. Obviously. Then, your faction leader asks you to watch images, so they're further dialogue and options: **Top option: Refuse it, then dialogue. **Bottom option: See your wife's sex images and messages. *Bottom option: Fight him. Losing means killed by him and winning means killing him. However, if you win, you will also be forced to leave your country. You take someone You can also take someone's wife in some ways. If you use aphrodisiac to female officer many times, her husband will commit suicide after finding out this fact. From then on, she will become your sex slave. If you sex with female officer without her will instead, her husband will fight you. There are two results after fighting: # When you win the fight, you will sex with character's wife on front of her husband's eyes. However, that character will also rape your wife(if you got one) after months to show his revenge. # When character wins the fight and you died, character and his wife will leave this country. The event will also end. As fraction leader, if you sex with female officer because you find her weakness, her husband will resign when he finds out this fact. Category:World